Arcturus Rookou
Arcturus Rookou This Character belongs to Jiskran Arcturus is a Pure-Blood wizard. Cousin of students Mafalda, Marius and Durea Rookou. Son of a Death Eater and a Pure-Blood Supremacist. Arcturus was taught to hate Muggles, Muggle-Borns and Half-Bloods Arturus is not friends with Half-Blood, Muggle-Borns and Squibs. Arcturus' dad Abraxas disowned a quarter of his family for being Squibs and they did not know what a wizard is, so Arcturus' dad Abraxas Rookou, Arcturus' uncle Sphinx Rookou, Arcturus' aunt Drix Spin and her husband Brutus Spin slaughtered them. Arcturus' father is a close friend of Lucius Malfoy, Abraxas and his wife Fortuna comforted Narcissa Malfoy and employed people to protect Malfoy Manor. Arcturus is a registered Animagus - he can transform into a massive, vicious dog like his father (an Old English Bulldog, 32" at the shoulder), but does not attack people. Arcturus was extremely talented in DADA he has created a number of spells. He lives, like so many generations of Rookous before him, in The Rookery, with his wife Tulula Rookou-Greengrass. Spells *'Adflicto Draco Drag- '''A spell that weakens that target, Adflicto means in Latin 'Weaken' *'Donec Congelo - This spell freezes the target, Donec Congelo means in Latin 'Freeze You' *'Iacio Dependom - '''Throws the target in to the air then drops into the ground, Iacio means in Latin 'Throw Away' *'Nullam - 'Shields the caster from a spell and throws the spell back to the opponent, Nullam means in Latin 'Protect' *'Levate rag - 'Lifts up target, Levate means in Latin 'Lift' *'Vestigium Harm - 'Leaves a mark on the target, Vestigium means in Latin 'Mark' *'Torturowanie - 'Tortures the target but not as bad as Crucio *'Et vulnera Gashes - 'Gives the target Wounds and Gashes like Sectumsempra, Et vulnera Gashes means in Latin 'Wounds and Gashes' *'Reparo Bracko '- Heals the damages from Et Vulnera Gashes *'Llosgi a Diogelu - '''A powerful protection charm that can protect large Areas, Llosgi a Diogelu means in Welsh 'Protection and Burning' * '''Menyakiti Anda - '''Tortures the target on there feet, Menyakiti Anda means in Welsh 'Hurt You' Dreams *Arcturus always wanted to be in the Wizengamot *Arcturus sought to work in the Ministry *He also believed the Daily Prophet needed him Possessions *Arcturus owns an Enchanted Knife that can open doors *Arcturus owns a Enchanted Mirror - he gave the other half to his Girlfriend Tulula Greengrass *Arcturus owns a Wand, Phoenix Feather, Blackthorn, 13 inches, very rigid Family Tree ''If underlined, that means they were removed from the family by Abraxas Rookou II'' ''Arcturus has a big family tree - here are the names of all of them, starting from Arcturus' Great-Grandad, Abraxas Rookou.'' ''Abraxas Rookou (Arcturus' Great-Grandad) married Dura Bery,'' and'' they had 3 children named Arcturus Rookou I, Mafalda Rookou I and Marius Rookou I.' Arcturus Rookou I married Mirava Tulley, and they had 5 children named Abraxas Rookou II, Sphinx Rookou, Drix Rookou, James Rookou and Misrada Rookou. Abraxas Rookou II married Fortuna Dura, and they had 3 children called Mirava Rookou, Sphinx Rookou II and Arcturus Rookou II. Abraxas Rookou II's sister, Drix Rookou, married Brutus Spin, but they were childless. Drix's brother Sphinx died when he was 22. Another brother, James Rookou II, married Sian Styles,'' and they had 3 children Petunia Rookou, James Rookou II and Forman Rookou II. All male members of this branch perished at the Battle of Hogwarts, fighting on Voldemort's side, as did Petunia, leaving only Sian, for whom Arcturus has never cared', '''and whose occasional begging letters he uses to bring a warm glow to his study.' James' final brother, Misrada Rookou, married Toula Jayne, and they had 3 children called Mafalda Rookou II, Marius Rookou II, Durea Rookou. This branch of the family, having committed numerous atrocities in Voldemort's name, went into exile after his fall, and are currently out of contact with the rest of the Rookous. Back to Abraxas Rookou I, whose daughter Mafalda Rookou I married Bernard Mire, ''and they had 3 children called Mooney Mire, Tutan Mire and Forman Mire, who married Petunia Green. '' '''Mafalda Rookou I's brother, Marius Rookou I, married Fortan Myers, ''and they had 3 children Augustus Myers, Fatima Myers and Nymphadora Myers. Augustus Myers married Oli Tun, and they had 2 children called Manus Myers and Olivine Myers. Augustus Myers' sister, Fatima Myers, married Marvolo Dun, and they had 3 children Rytheme Dun, Michael Dun and Forman Dun. Forman Dun married Myer Sou, and they had 3 children called Tuno Dun, September Dun and May Dun. Rookou Family 'The soundtrack of his life' This what Arcturus imagines the world singing to him. Category:Students Category:Slytherin Category:First Years Category:Pure-Blood Category:Characters Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Category:Name begins with "A" Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Blackthorn Wand Category:Adult Character Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Graduated Character Category:Dark Wizards Category:Animagus